Люмия
|раса=людиThe New Essential Guide to Characters |пол=Женский |рост= * 160 см (как Шира Бри) * 183 см (как Люмия) |цветовая схема=ситхи |имплантаты=Различные протезы |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |принадлежность= *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Орден лордов ситхов *Руки Императора *Осколок Империи *Нагаи *Хирдессанская гильдия *Ситхи Люмии *Тофы *Гвардия Галактического Альянса |учителя= *Дарт Вейдер *Дарт Сидиус *Верджер |ученики= *Флинт *Карнор Джакс *Джейсен Соло |дата смерти = 40 ПБЯ |место смерти = Терефон |цвет волос = Медно-рыжий, позднее седеющий |цвет глаз = Сине-зелёный }} Шира Элан Колла Бри ( ), также известная под псевдонимом Люмия ( ) — чувствительная к Силе женщина гуманоидной (предположительно человеческой) расы, героиня Альянса Повстанцев (до изобличения в качестве агента Галактической Империи), Рука Императора и самопровозглашённая Тёмная леди ситхов. Согласно данным, полученным агентами Альянса повстанцев, Шира Элан Колла Бри воспитывалась в Императорском дворце по экспериментальной программе идеологической подготовки юношества и была биологически модифицирована, после впоследствии входила в число лучших учеников как в Корусантском институте пилотов, так и в Академии Кариды. В дальнейшем, будучи в Альянсе повстанцев как Шира Бри, проявила себя с лучшей стороны, заработав любовь и уважение множества повстанцев, в том числе Люка Скайуокера, которого стремилась сделать больше, чем просто другом, что привело к укреплению их отношений (но, тем не менее, не сделало их любовниками) и некоторым конфронтациям с Леей Органой. Её загадочное, и в то же время навязчиво-дружеское поведение скрывало некую вражду, которую Люк почувствовал, обратившись к Силе во время атаки на армаду Джиеля, в результате чего Шира оказалась под его огнём, а после — искалечена, выставлена Дартом Вейдером, жаждущим обрести контроль над сыном и разочаровать его в его друзьях, как его агент, чья миссия сводилась к убийству или дискредитации Люка Скайуокера, дискредитирована в рядах Альянса повстанцев и возвращена в Империю, где обрела множество протезов, статус Руки Императора и новое имя — Люмия. Впоследствии, контролируя часть имперских войск, Люмия, называвшая себя Тёмной леди, приняла активное участие в Нагайско-тофской войне, в процессе которой неоднократно сражалась на передовой, приобрела и претерпела предательство ученика, Флинта, успела побывать как на стороне нагаев, так и тофов, по разу победить и проиграть в дуэли с Люком Скайуокером, а после — присягнуть на верность Исанн Айсард. В результате союза с Айсард Люмия обрела нового ученика, Карнора Джакса, вместе с которым она одолела остатки Пророков Тёмной стороны на Бостирде, способствовала скорейшей гибели возрождённого Палпатина, добилась назначения Карнора Джакса новым Галактическим Императором и узнала больше о Юужань-вонгах, после чего исчезла, не придя к ученику на помощь, когда тот был убит мстительным Киром Кейносом. Из поля зрения Айсард Люмия скрылась уже после дуэли с Марой Джейд, по итогам дуэли потерявшей свой световой меч. Позже месть Люмии настигла Флинта спустя десять лет после его предательства. Юужань-вонгское вторжение, несмотря на ярую ненависть нападавших к механическим культурам, ей также удалось пережить и, если принимать на веру её слова, впоследствии сказанные Джейсену Соло, в этот период она являлась ученицей Верджер. 40 ПБЯ Джейсен Соло стал Дартом Кейдусом, её следующим учеником. Их стараниями была развязана Вторая галактическая гражданская война, в ходе которой Новая Республика поделилась на два лагеря, а Люк Скайуокер, которому Шира в ходе своей последней кампании призналась в отсутствии к нему личной неприязни, овдовел и, сочтя Ширу виновной за смерть своей жены Мары, выследил и казнил самопровозглашённую Тёмную леди. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|200px|Участники эксперимента по идеологической подготовке юношества Согласно сведениям, полученным Люком Скайуокером от Дарта Вейдера, Шира Элан Колла Бри родилась на Корусанте и выросла во дворце Императора. Внешне она похожа на Мару Джейд, а также на многих участников эксперимента по идеологической подготовке юношества, показанных в тех же сведениях. В то же время единственное изображение, синхронно с которым Дарт Вейдер сообщает о том, что лично выбрал Ширу для внедрения в Альянс повстанцев, показывает со спины некую девушку, которая, возможно, не является Широй. В какой-то момент жизни, согласно тем же сведениям, Шира была биологически модифицирована, что частично подтверждается её исключительной регенерацией, благодаря которой она, находясь в бессознательном состоянии, выжила в результате сражения за тизл. Также ей была свойственна чувствительность к Силе. Исходя из этого её ранняя жизнь действительно прошла в Империи и, вероятно, была связана с биологическими модификациями и как минимум с одним талантливым учёным-биологом, после чего она попала под влияние Дарта Вейдера, принимавшим участие в её обучении боевым искусствам, включая такие как Эчани и Става. Согласно прочим сведениям в рамках своего обучения в Имперской разведке Шира Бри была зачислена в Корусантский институт пилотов в середине 2 ДБЯ. Будучи курсантом, она прошла обучение под командованием Могурка, проявила себя как лучшая ученица и подружилась с другим кадетом, своей сверстницей Миретт Давани, которой также помогала в учёбе. На протяжении следующих трёх лет Шира сохраняла свои позиции, а также тайно, обычно в ночное время получала инструкции от Дарта Вейдера. Согласно исследованиям Разведки Новой Республики, в середине 1 ПБЯ Ширу вместе с кадетами-сверстниками перевели в Академию на Кариде, где ей, как лучшей ученицей, должна была быть предоставлена честь управлять перевозящим их челноком, но она отказалась из-за усталости и, возможно, из желания укрепить отношения с Миретт, которой благодаря её отказу и досталась эта честь. Обучение началось с двух дней тяжелой физической подготовки в казармах, после чего курсанты были отправлены в 200-километровый поход по одной из местных пустынь. Перед походом, когда инструкторы сообщили курсантам, что они могут взять что им угодно, Шира подсмотрела что гравитация в Академии была в два раза ниже гравитации Кариды, экипировалась по минимуму и убедила Миретт поступить также, объяснив, что это испытание духа, а не физической подготовки. В итоге они вдвоём оказались в числе двадцатки прошедших поход. В дальнейшем их время было посвящено тренировкам в лагере, военным играм и долгим часам гипотетического космического боя в летном тренажере. Вместе с Миретт Шира также использовала симуляторы для дополнительной практики, особенно для одной предстоящей военной игры против эскадрильи летчиков-истребителей Банта на истребителях TIE / LN, в которой двое курсантов должны были работать с новыми «ходоками» «Mountain Terrain Scout Transports» (MT-ST) — военные игры в академии часто служили полевыми испытаниями для новых технологий. Однако тренировки Ширы под началом Дарта Вейдера сказались на её психическом состоянии. 1 ПБЯ, в шестом месяце последнего года военной подготовки, была проведена военная игра на МТ-SТ, которую Шира и ее коллеги-кадеты были сброшены в горную область, известную как Зубы Таркина, примерно в 300 километрах от самой академии. В то время как остальная часть отряда сформировала периметр, Бри и Давани предприняли отдельные разведывательные миссии в своих индивидуальных ходоках; вскоре Шира столкнулася с ходоками отряда Банты и открыла огонь, однако ее транспортное средство было оснащено настоящим оружием, а не учебными лазерами. Таким образом на момент прибытия Миретт Шира была доведена до истерического смеха, двенадцать МТ-SТ уничтожены и шесть курсантов убиты. Незадолго до церемонии вручения дипломов, приходящейся на середину 2 ПБЯ, Бри и Давани отправились на два дня отпраздновать в местный округ, где в одном из баров Бри использовала Силу, чтобы на бармена Каридана, чтобы она и Давани могли наслаждаться определенными перками, недоступными постоянным клиентам, например, скидкой на напитки. Спустя четыре бара, когда группа Кариданцев предложила купить двум женщинам выпить, Бри снова воспользовалась ее способностями обездвижить одного из карадинов, телекинетически сглаживая его до пола. Вскоре после этого Шира Бри закончила Императорскую Академию с высшими наградами, награду, которая была достигнута ни одним другим учеником по состоянию на 3 ПБЯ. Лорд Вейдер дал Бри звание майора 10 в Имперской разведке. Дарт Вейдер и директор Исанн Айсард из Имперской разведки организовали для молодой чувствительной Силы для отправки в одиночную миссию. Бри доказал, что умеет, 11, и Вейдеру также было предложено лично направить ее в качестве оперативника в его попытках избавиться от угрозы Альянса повстанцев. Имперский агент thumb|left|200px|Шира Бри в рядах повстанцев Согласно официальным сведениям, после окончания Широй Академии в 3 ПБЯ Лорд Вейдер договорился с директором Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард о направлении Ширы на одиночную миссию, ранг которой был оценён как особо важная. Её единственной целью стало убийство либо дискредитация в глазах Альянса Люка Скайуокера, а прикрытие основано на разрушении Империей города Чиншассы на чрезвычайно малоизвестной планете Шаливейн. Изображая беженку Шира Элан Колла Бри, теперь известная как Шира Бри, легко проникла в структуру Альянса, частично благодаря отчаянной потребности Альянса в лётчиках после битвы при Хоте. Во время службы в Альянсе Бри работала рядом с Кайлом Катарном в миссии на планету Д'ринба IV по выведению из строя суперлазера «Звезды Смерти II». В какой-то момент её популярность возросла настолько, что смогла конкурировать с популярностью Люка Скайуокера. После этой операции Альянс повстанцев переместил свою оперативную базу на планету Арбра. Лейтенант Шира Бри стала пытаться сдружиться с Люком Скайуокером. Пилоты мятежников принимали участие в операции по очищению Облачного города на Беспине от имперских войск. - thumb|240px|Шира Бри в рядах повстанцев Шира попросила отпуск, чтобы возвратиться на Шаливейн почтить память, но, поскольку координаты Арбры хранились втайне от большинства участников Альянса, за исключением ключевых фигур, к которым она не относилась, улететь ей удалось только благодаря тому, что Люк вызвался ей на помощь и составил ей эскорт в компании двух пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи, Хэнка Торбена и Вальда. В Чиншассе Шира приблизилась к Кругу Каваана для "кровного ритуала", и её кровь стала спусковым механизмом для скрытого устройства коммуникации с Дартом Вейдером. Однако, поскольку в ходе сеанса связи она и остальные члены Разбойной эскадрильи подверглись атаке орды эм’лий, завершить ритуал ей не удалось. Сумев прорваться к остальным и пересказав им свою ложную биографию, изобличающую эм'лий как радикальных ксенофобов, пошедших на союз с Империей ради уничтожения населявших Чиншассу людей, Шира использовала своё знание подземной системы канализации и форс-мажор, не давший остальным последовать за ней под поверхность, чтобы, добраться до своего крестокрыла и атаковать противника сверху, спасая своих однополчан от неминуемой смерти. За этот поступок Бри удостоилась чести быть награждённой Леей Органой медалью за героизм при службе Альянсу. С учётом её героических действий Бри получила звание «капитан» на церемонии в Большом Зале на Арбре. Завершение миссии Разбойная эскадрилья была направлена на операцию против Имперского флота, используя истребители серии TIE, купленные на чёрном рынке. Целью операции было уничтожение тизла, люминесцентного существа, специальные способности которого дали бы Империи преимущество в скорости общегалактической связи. Нападение сил Альянса сорвалось, так система опознавания «свой-чужой» на истребителях мятежников вышла из строя, отчего он не мог отделить свои истребители от имперских. Используя Силу Люк попытался ощутить враждебные намерения пилота атакующего истребителя и, определив его как враждебный, подстрелили неопознанного врага, которым оказался истребитель Ширы Бри. Когда он возвратился на базу после завершения миссии, Лея показала Люку запись с истребителя Хэнка Торбена с доказательством атаки на истребитель Бри. Из-за бесспорных свидетельств против Скайуокера, а также огромной популярности Бри среди товарищей, Люк был отстранён от командования на время проведения расследования. Однако, Скайуокер, приняв помощь Чубакки, отправился на Шаливейн для исследования прошлого Ширы. Он возвратился в Кругу Каваан, чтобы выполнить тот же самый ритуал крови, который Шира выполнила ранее. Но когда кровь коснулась алтаря устройство коммуникации показало голограмму Лорда Вейдера, что показало истинную цель Бри: либо убить Люка, либо дискредитировать его в глазах Альянса и отдать его в руки Вейдера. Также Скайуокер направился на планету Крэйка, хранилище Имперского архива, где он пытался найти информацию об истинной миссии Бри. Возрождение thumb|left|250px|Шира Бри, восстанавливаясь на борту «Палача» Несмотря на то, что многие были уверены в гибели Бри, она выжила. Дальнейшее усовершенствование её тела кибернетическими имплантами дало ей возможность вести огонь прямо из рук. Взяв её под опеку, обучая её путям Тёмной стороны Силы, Вейдер дополнил её список внушающих страх навыков. Зная, что Император не одобрит взятие ученицы, Вейдер представил её как Руку Императора. Но во время её обучения на Зиосте, Император Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер погибли, оставив ей титул Тёмной леди ситхов. Кипя гневом и стремясь отомстить, Люмия (так она стала себя называть) разработала и изготовила уникальное оружие — световой кнут, который крайне редко использовался. Это световое оружие состояло из кристалла Кайбурр и мандалорского железа, способного гнуться как кожаный кнут. Световой кнут в отличие от стандартного светового меча, создающего «лезвие» из сфокусированной энергии, создавал сфокусированный энергетический поток вдоль металлического тела кнута. Вскоре после этого Люмия начала обучение своего ученика, молодого штурмовика с Белдерона по имени Флинт. Она послала Флинта, который назвал себя Тёмным лордом с Белдерона, наблюдателем за покорением планеты Налдар. Когда Люк Скайуокер сумел вернуть Флинта к свету, Люмия была так разъярена, что отдала приказ уничтожить своего бывшего ученика. Когда предпринятая попытка потерпела неудачу, Люмия решила сократить потери и приступила к объединению своих сил. Нагайско-тофская война Люмия управляла некоторым количеством имперских сил (включая контингент штурмовиков), но первоначальной угрозой были союзы с рабами и инопланетными расами захватчиков. Она подготовила союз с нечеловеческой расой нагаи и разместила их штаб-квартиру на планете Кинуин. Замаскировавшаяся под киборга и назначенная на должность главы планетарной безопасности Хирдессы Люмия столкнулась с принцессой Леей Органой Соло и Мон Мотмой и попыталась похитить Лею, позволив проследить за собой Люку Скайуокеру до Кинуина. Прибыв на Кинуин Скайуокер обнаружил, что Люмия объединилась с силами захватчиков нагаи. thumb|left|Дуэль с Люком В начале Люмия одержала победу над Скайуокером и его спутниками, Дани и Киро. Она показала, что причина её успеха — отсутствие у джедая навыков по борьбе со световым кнутом, а также неумение отражать атаку как энергетического оружия, так и светового хлыста. Спасённый Киро, Люк Скайуокер изготовил более короткий световой меч — шото. В следующем сражении с Люмией, Люк Скайуокер пробил броню Люмии и ранил её. Люк попробовал перевести Люмию на Светлую сторону, говоря о том, что его отец отвернулся от Тёмной стороны, что могла сделать и она. Возвращение же всего флота нагаи заставило Люка бежать с планеты. Люмия продолжила изматывать Альянс, начав атаку на их столичный мир Эндор. Используя агента — полу-нагаи, полу-кореллианца Бэя, она узнала планы Альянса и количество их сил. Люмия вела свои силы в атаку лично, упиваясь своим возвращением к профессии пилота. Наземные силы, составленные из нагаи и маккабри, попытались захватить приземлённые корабли. Этот манёвр потерпел неудачу, так как мятежники покинули свои бункеры для орбитального сражения. Люмия отдала приказ к отступлению, хотя их натиск заставил Альянс начать эвакуацию с планеты. Далее Люмия и её союзники-нагаи начали вторжение на Зелтрос. Люмия столкнулась с непредвиденным вариантом, фатальным для её планов. Другая сила — тофы, враги нагаи, тоже начали своё вторжение. Возвращение старого врага заставило нагаи разорвать союз с Люмией и вместо этого объединиться с Альянсом, Империей, зелтронами и Империей Хироми для отражения атаки тофов. Оставленная Флинтом и нагаи на Зелтросе с её планами крушения Альянса, Люмия предоставила свою поддержку тофам, и их лидеру принцу Серено. Преследуемые новой коалицией, Люмия и тофы были атакованы на их главной планете Сейджо. Со поражением тофов потерпела неудачу вторая попытка вторжения Люмии. Хотя она и успела бежать и выжить, многочисленные предательства укрепили её желания власти. Поздние события После отказа от вторжения, Люмия ушла в тень и приступила к восстановлению сил. В течение нескольких месяцев она собрала под своим началом скромный флот, и Исанн Айсард назначила её руководителем Императорской гвардии. В свою очередь Люмия согласилась очистить ряды Имперской Разведки от агентов Альянса на Крон-Дрифт, а также разыскать Мару Джейд. Люмия обнаружила Мару Джейд на Каприориле и вызвала её на дуэль, но в последующем бою потерпела поражение. Теперь и в Империи, и в Альянсе полагали, что Люмия мертва. thumb|left|250px|Второй ученик Люмии, Карнор Джакс Выжившая Мара Джейд присоединилась к организации Тэлона Каррде несколькими месяцами спустя. В это время Люмия также начала обучать другого ученика путям Тёмной стороны Силы из Императорской гвардии — Карнора Джакса. После инцидента на Каприориле, стал немного понятен план действий Люмии. Она и Джакс убивали Пророков Тёмной стороны на Бостирде после смерти Азракеля. В 10 ПБЯ она, возможно, была движущей силой установления контроля над территорией Империи силами Лорда Джакса и Имперского правящего совета, однако маловероятный союз Кира Каноса и Новой Республики обрекли его на неудачу. В 14 ПБЯ она убила прежнего ученика Флинта на планете Белдерон. Где-то в течение этого периода она приобрела голокрон ситхов. Встреча с Верджер Во время Юужань-вонгской войны Люмия очевидно пыталась похитить образцы пыльцы дерева бафорр с планеты Йага-Минор, чтобы использовать её против захватчиков, и использовала свой флот для борьбы с атаками юужань-вонгов. thumb|150px|Верджер, завершившая обучение Люмии. Чуть раньше, перед битвой при Эбаке 9 Люмия так или иначе контактировала с Верджер, бывшей рыцарем-джедаем и ставшей ситхом-адептом, которая была захвачена юужань-вонгами до Войн клонов. После того, как контакт был установлен Верджер высказала Люмии свои взгляды на ситхское обучение (под влиянием Дарта Вективуса, Дарта Сидиуса и Потенциума). После этих уроков Люмия признала, что не была способна понять полных возможностей Тёмной стороны из-за её кибернетических имплантов, но также мощные в Тёмной стороне Силы Дарт Вейдер и Дарт Сидиус не были истинными ситхами. Люмия и Верджер стали выбирать кто станет следующим Тёмным лордом ситхов, оценивая таких кандидатов как Мара Джейд Скайуокер, её муж, Джейна Соло, Кип Дюррон. В конце концов их выбор пал на Джейсена Соло. После его пленения юужань-вонгами, Верджер начала обучение Джейсена. После смерти Верджер обучение Джейсена временно прекратилось. Падение Джейсена Соло С целью приблизиться к Джейсену Соло Люмия использовала свою способность Силы колебать умы тех, кто требовался для выполнения её плана. Таким человеком был адмирал Галактического Альянса Матрик Клоскин, к которому она явилась под маской его мёртвой жены Эделы. Люмия повлияла на Матрика для начала войны между Кореллией и Галактическим Альянсом. Для срыва мирных переговоров Люмия работала вместе с Траканом Сал-Соло, и управляла службой безопасности станции «Ториаз». Именно здесь она оставила пророчество ситхов, которое в конечном счёте привело Джейсена Соло к ней. thumb|left|200px|Джейсен Соло в начале падения во тьму Люмия указала Джейсену, что Верджер пожертвовала собой в попытке передать ему философию ситхов и при выборе он должен был учитывать этот факт. Джейсен согласился на предложение Люмии, которой требовался ученик для передачи знаний ситхов. Обучение внука Дарта Вейдера Сомневаясь в её искренности, Джейсен попросил Люмию о встрече на Корусанте в качестве теста на лояльность (она утверждала, что больше не желает мести семейству Скайуокеров). Скрывая присутствие Люмии в Силе, Джейсен несколько раз сводил ее и Люка Скайуокера. В конце концов, Люк почувствовал присутствие Люмии, но не обратил на это внимания. Люмия не знала всех врагов Джейсена. Когда тёмный джедай Алема Рар попыталась убить Джейсена в недрах Корусанта, Люмия с трудом спасла его, хотя Алема успешна убила Мировой мозг. Чтобы разжечь недовольство между Галактическим Альянсом и Ботавуи, Люмия согласилась с Джейсеном об убийстве членов Партии истинной победы ботанов, включая посла ботанов. Однако присутствие Люмии на Корусанте не прошло незамеченным, Люк Скайуокер почувствовал её присутствие и предупредил Джейсена. На другой встрече с Джейсеном Алема Рар атаковала джедая Трезину Лоби, которая подслушала их разговор в соответствии с инструкциями Люка Скайуокера. Алема считала, что ситхская природа Джейсена должна оставаться скрытой. В конце концов, Люмия и Алема Рар победили джедая (Алема обезглавила ее). Алема согласилась помочь Люмии обучить Джейсена ситхской философии и сохранять равновесие. В бою против Скайуокера Люмия использовала свой световой хлыст и помощь тёмного джедая Алему Рар и почти победила Скайуокера, вызвав у того подозрение в отношении Джейсена. Однако, Люк Скайуокер выстрелил в Люмию три раза, прежде чем она успела убить его (Убить Люка?). Поскольку барадиевая взрывчатка на спине Люмии должна была взорваться и наверняка убить её, её смерть не была никак не засвидетельствована и не проверена, сами Скайуокеры разминулись со взрывом на пару минут. Новость о смерти Люмии была передана Джейсену через Алему Рар. Однако Люк Скайуокер высказался, что не будет считать Люмию мёртвой, пока не увидит её тело. Выживание и подрывная деятельность Джейсен связался с Люмией через Силу и убеждился в том, что она выжила, хотя была тяжело ранена и приходила в себя от взрыва бомбы. В ответ на извинения Джейсена Люмия сообщила, что ожидала подобного исхода боя и продолжит свои попытки, пока не погибнет. Также Люмия утверждала, что Джейсен нуждается в ситском обучении. Понимая, что она права, Джейсен согласился приготовиться к испытанию его двоюродного брата и неофициального ученика джедая Бена Скайуокера. Люмия ещё раз воздействовала на полностью безумного Матрика Клоскина в облике его жены и использовала его для присоединения Комменора к Кореллианской Конфедерации, и снабдила президента Комменора Фиора Родана документами о планировании атаки на их мир сил Галактического Альянса. Также из-за убийства ботанских послов Ботавуи перешла на сторону Кореллии. Этот союз планет был в состоянии нарушить блокаду Кореллии Альянсом. В результате Альянс отступил от системы Кореллии и Кореллианская Конфедерация, состоящая из Кореллии, Ботауи, Комменора и других систем, взяла контроль над маршрутами. Ответственность Люмии за этот результат также не был известен Джейсену Соло. left|thumb|Битва при Гилаттере VIII Люмия сопроводила Джейсена для встречи на космической станции около Гилаттера VIII, с целью выбора военачальника Конфедерации. В действительности же это была западня, предназначенная для агентов Галактического Альянса. Когда был получен сигнал о начале встречи Люк, Мара, Лея и Хан Соло появились на сцене. В то время как Хан и Лея сражались с Алемой, Мара сражалась с силами безопасности Конфедерации, Люк и Люмия вступили в поединок. В бою Люмия сказала, что понимает о причинах ненависти Люка к ней, на что Люк ответил, что не ненавидит её, а всего лишь борется с ней, так как её ненависть к нему вредила его близким в прошлом. Люмия отключила свой световой хлыст и протянула Люку руку. Озадаченный Люк в свою очередь деактивировал свой меч и ответил рукопожатием. Прежде, чем Люк смог прокомментировать или спросить об истинных причинах поступка ситха, судно, дистанционно управляемое Алемой Рар, врезалось в купол станции, что вызвало общую разгерметизацию и срочную эвакуацию. Жертва thumb|Последняя дуэль Люка с Люмией После убийства Джейсеном Мары Джейд, Люмия дала ему время, чтобы объединить Галактику. Тем временем, Люмия направилась к Люку Скайуокеру и убедила его в том, что именно она убила Мару Джейд. Люк вступил поединок с Люмией и убил её, заканчивая эру террора. Позже Люк обнаружил, что Люмия не могла являться причиной смерти его жены, и настоящий убийца на время остался неизвестным. Личность и черты характера left|thumb|200px|Шира Бри становится Люмией Начиная свою карьеру как двойной агент, Люмия был часто обманчиво управляема, оставляя свою истинную индивидуальность неизвестной никому. Ее идеологическая обработка в раннем возрасте сделала ее полностью лояльной к Империи. После присоединения к Альянсу в качестве Ширы Бри, ее общительность и саркастическое остроумие сделали то, что она понравилась мятежникам. Ее бесстрашное отношение сделало ее квалифицированным пилотом и солдатом. При возвращении после гибели Вейдера и Палпатина, Леди ситхов была разгневана и зла, готовя месть против повстанцев и Люка Скайуокера. При работе с нагаи она была холодной и жестокой, находя удовольствие в боли других существ. Её потребность в мести перевешивала любые привязанности, о чём свидетельствует её внезапный союз с тофами против нагаи, перешедшими в союз с Альянсом. После продолжения её работы с Осколком Империи последовали годы изоляции. При повторном её появлении в 40 ПБЯ Люмия утверждала, что больше не наполнена ненавистью и местью, хотя Джейсен Соло часто подвергал это утверждение сомнению. Люмия действительно уже не страдала приступами садизма, как это было в прошлом. После того как Джейсен согласился стать её учеником, она поставила благосостояние Джейсена выше своего, когда жизнь Джейсена была в опасности. Люмия в конечном счёте пожертвовала собственной жизнью, разрешив Люку думать, что его жену убила именно она. Силы и способности thumb|Люмия со световым кнутом В дополнении к полевому и пилотскому обучению, Бри находилась под опекой Дарта Вейдера, обнаружившего её потенциал в Силе. Она обучалась многочисленным формам боя, включая стили боя эчани и ногри. Кроме того, Шира подверглась многочисленным биологическим изменениям, обеспечивающим ускоренное заживление ранений и повышение болевого порога. Собственность и атрибутика Световой кнут Отношения Дарт Вейдер Миретт Давани Люк Скайуокер Лея Органа-Соло Император Палпатин Мара Джейд-Скайуокер Джейсен Соло За кулисами Имена Имя «Люмия» ( ) созвучно латинскому слову «lumen», означающему свет, а также «Ламии» ( ) — собирательному образу демонической женщины, персонажа древнегреческой мифологии, некогда прекрасной женщины, являвшейся любовницей Зевса и поплатившейся за это, когда Зевс допустил, чтобы его ревнивая супруга преобразила его любовницу в кровожадное чудовище, а также чёрных жриц храма Кибелы — ламий — расположения которых добивались недюжинной силой, а в случае неудачи расплачивались жизнью. Примечательно, что в восточной Европе ламия ассоциировалась также с ночным кошмаром — Марой. Имя «Шира» имеет еврейское происхождение и означает «песня/певица», имя «Элан» — «дерево» с еврейского и «порыв, стремительность, пыл» с английского (со староанглийского — «молодой олень»). История создания Появления *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' }} Источники * *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview'' * *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Женщины Категория:Корусанти Категория:Киборги Категория:Руки Императора Категория:Люди Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Личный состав Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Лорды ситхов Люмии Категория:Личный состав Гвардии Галактического Альянса Категория:Разведчики Галактической Империи Категория:Ситхи-мастера Категория:Лорды ситхов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Палачи и допросчики Категория:Умершие в 40 ПБЯ Категория:Чувствительные к Силе повстанцы Категория:Пилоты Имперского флота Галактической Империи